Spongebob vs Uncle Grandpa
Spongebob (season 1-3 personality) vs Uncle Grandpa is a fan-made DBX made by TJman461 Description Nickelodeon vs Cartoon Network! Which optimistic toon force character will win? Uncle Grandpa or Spongebob? Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Battle One sunny day in Bikini Bottom, Spongebob is seen writing an essay for boating school, but is having a hard time knowing what to write. Spongebob: Oh man, what is there that you shouldn't do at a stoplight!! (Know what episode i'm referencing?) About 5 seconds later a huge RV breaks into Spongebob's pineapple house. Uncle Grandpa: Hi Spongebob! I hear you have a paper to write? Spongebob staring in shock has no idea who this guy is (besides being his uncle and grandpa) or why the hell he crashed into his house. Spongebob: OH MY GOSH, Uncle Grandpa why did you crash into my house!!!? Uncle Grandpa: Because you needed help! Now, What's this essay about? Spongebob: NO you need to rebuild my house right now or leave! Uncle Grandpa: Ok i'll try. Uncle Grandpa tries to fix Spongebob's house but only makes it worse... Spongebob: That's it! Get ready to get destroyed by my karate! Uncle Grandpa: I don't know if I like you that much. FIGHT Uncle Grandpa gets out his laser hammer and tries shooting Spongebob but Spongebob dodges them as he's running towards his Uncle and Grandpa. Spongebob gets his spatula out and slices at Uncle Grandpa but it doesn't have an affect on Uncle Grandpa. Uncle Grandpa tries shooting Spongebob with his laser hammer but Spongebob uses his spatula to deflect the attacks and one of the lasers hits the hammer and it breaks so Uncle Grandpa teleports and steals Spongebob's spatula and breaks it. Spongebob: Now you really made me mad! Looks like this, is a draw... Spongebob pulls out his magic pencil. Uncle Grandpa: that was an awful pun. Spongebob proceeds to make a bunch of Doodle Bobs who go and attack Uncle Grandpa. Uncle Grandpa makes clones of himself and the Doodle Bobs and Uncle Grandpa's start fighting and eventually the clones all die. Spongebob: Wow you're pretty strong but not for long... Spongebob gets out the magic paper and transforms into Invincibubble and starts shooting bubbles at him. Uncle Grandpa easily dodges them and goes toward Spongebob and they go into hand-to-hand combat. Uncle Grandpa tries to punch Spongebob but he's too spongy and is immune to punches Spongebob: that tickled. Uncle Grandpa (somehow) gets an idea and clones himself to surround Spongebob and get the magic paper. He succeeds and writes on the paper fixing spongebobs house. Spongebob turns back to normal from Invincibubble. Spongebob: Wow why didn't I think of that before? Thanks Uncle Grandpa, sorry for fighting you to the death. Uncle Grandpa: That's ok, oh, and look at your essay! Spongebob looks at his essay and sees that it is fully written out, 800 words! Uncle Grandpa: Well, I should be on my way, bye Spongebob! Spongebob: Bye! Uncle Grandpa drives away in his RV into the sunset. DBX Result This battle is a TIE! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:Cartoons Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Cartoon Network Vs Nickelodeon Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Tjman461 Category:Nick Unite Vs Cartoon Network Crashers